


Fallen Down

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Depressed Twila(OFC), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Twila (OFC), Serious Injuries, Twila Smith (OFC), Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life for Twila couldn’t possibly get any worse. She’s constantly tormented by her bullies and everyone else is too afraid to prevent it. Not only that, but she’s stuck living with her sad, alcoholic jerk of a father. However, that is not the worst of it. She’s also possibly the last of her kind; a witch.Fortunately, there is a place of legend where she just might fit in. Unfortunately, a certain child wants to go with her.





	1. Chapter 1: Alcoholism

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, kids like Twila should be outside enjoying the nice weather. Unfortunately, this was a luxury she couldn’t afford to enjoy. She had been at school all day, and it was taking her a long time to arrive home. She needed to be there as soon as possible. Why, you may ask? To take care of her drunk asshole of a father.

She ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair as she pondered why exactly she still took care of him.  _‘I care about him, that’s why._ ’ Her green eyes stung with tears as she continued to argue with herself.  _‘I know he cares about me too. He just refuses to show it.’_ She tugged on the strap of her emerald backpack in a nervous fit.  _‘Though one of these days I will have to leave. I’m an adult now. Even if I’m in school, I only have a few months left until I graduate.’_

Twila let out an audible sigh as she arrived at her house. The once pristine grey paint was now chipped and darkened with moss, the windows had been cracked multiple times and had been duck taped haphazardly back together, and the lawn was severely overgrown. Whether she liked it or not, this was her home. 

Twila sighed, straightened her white button-up shirt, and nervously flattened and pulled at her blue plaid skirt. Sighing, she forced herself to face the inevitable and opened the grey front door. As always, the unpleasant and bitter smell of alcohol greeted her.

Twila winced at the mess in front of her. Broken whiskey bottles, dented beer cans, and puddles of dried vomit were scattered across the floor as if the culprit had no care whether they ruined their home or not. Walking around the mess and making a mental note to clean it up, she made her way into the living room. 

Her father was slumped in front of the TV, guzzling a bottle of whiskey and drunkenly muttering to himself. Cautiously, Twila walked past him and into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet in the far left corner and pulled a half empty bottle of Asprin out of it. Closing the drawer with a gentle snap, she grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water.

Walking back into the living room, she lovingly placed a hand on her father’s shoulder. “Hey,” Twila cooed gently. “It’s time to take your Medicine.” Her father jumped and slapped her hand away. 

“I dun need-“ He hiccuped loudly. “Muh meds!” He then proceeded to take a large gulp of whiskey, failing to drink it all and dripping it down his stained grey shirt. Twila sighed dejectedly and tried to pull the bottle out of his hands. “N-nuuu!” He cried, wrenching it out of her hands and lifting it above his head. “ _Stop it!”_

He suddenly brought the bottle down on his daughter’s head roughly, shattered the glass and embedding it painfully in her skin. Twila bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in agony, holding a hand to her bleeding wound and trying to ease the pain. She looked at her father with fear, watching as he grumbled to himself nonchalantly and went into the kitchen to grab himself more alcohol. 

Whimpering, Twila rushed out of the room and upstairs. She burst into the bathroom, one of the few clean places in the house, and pulled open a cabinet above the mirror. She pulled out a first aid kit and set it on the counter. Grabbing  a cloth from the side of the tub, she put rubbing alcohol on it and put it to her aching wound. She barely registered the warm tears falling down her face as a stinging sensation was added to the mix of irritations. 

Sighing, Twila pulled the alcohol covered rag away and began picking shards of glass out of her now clean wound. Once she had completed that task, she opened the first aid kit and pulled out a roll of bandages. She tenderly wrapped the gash with the white cloth, careful not to cause too much pain. Once she was finished, she put the first aid kit back and cautiously climbed the steps back downstairs. 

When she reached the living room, she saw that her father had passed out, a bottle of unopened whiskey resting on the floor. Twila smiled sadly, bending down and pulling a red blanket from the floor and resting it over her father. She leaned over and kissed her father’s head, nuzzling him for a second. ”I love you...” Twila muttered before turning and exiting the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twila encounters her best/only friend, Frisk, on the streets. Luck seems to finally be looking up, as Frisk decides to share one of his favorite storybook, sharing the details of the legendary Mt. Ebott. This ‘tale’ might just give Twila the perfect idea on how to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter, but I assure you that there will be longer chapters in the future.

Twila gingerly caressed her wound idly as she walked down the streets, staring down at the cracked asphalt. She knew her father would be out for a while, judging on the amount of fresh bottles and cans lying around in her home. This would give her enough time to walk around her neighborhood and clear her head.

Twila breathed in deeply, lifting her head to look out at the mountain in the distance.  _‘It must be peaceful up there...’_ she thought solemnly. ‘ _There’d be no worries, the view would be great, and the isolation would do me tons of good.’_ Twila sighed wistfully, smiling gently to herself. Though, her smile fell almost as soon as it graced her chapped lips.  _‘I’d be lonely though, wouldn’t I?’_ She looked back down upon the pavement, pondering the alluring prospect of moving atop the mountain. 

Just then, a small shape came bounding down the street, calling out her name. Twila quickly recognized the child as Frisk. He slammed into her wrapping his arms tightly around her. “ _There_ you are, Twila!” Twila returned Frisk’s enthusiastic grasp with her own gentle hug. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Twila gently rustled Frisk’s hair.

”Oh yeah?” She queried sweetly, smiling down upon Frisk like a mother would her child.

”Yeah!” Frisk enthused. “I bought a new book and I wanted to show it to you!” Frisk pushed himself from Twila’s arms and pulled a small picture-book from his back pocket. Smiling, he opened it and began reading. “‘Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.’” Frisk paused to take a breath.

“‘One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell!’” Frisk grinned up at Twila, who was intently listening as if the book held most important scripture in the universe. “‘Legends say those who climb the mountain never return!’” Frisk laughed giddily, closing the book with a quick ‘snap.’ “We should check out MT. Ebbot some day! What do you think?”

Twila didn’t answer, as she was lost in thought.  _‘I wonder if there’s any truth to the story...’_ Twila glanced at Frisk and nodded encouragingly, grinning just as sweetly as before.  _‘I exist, don’t I? So there’s no reason the story shouldn’t be true.’_

”Twila?” Frisk questioned, his tone hopeful. “Are you going to climb the mountain with me? If this place really does exist, we could live there together.” Twila gazed at the small child, shocked. “We could live together there like a...” Frisk hesitated. “...Like a family... We could start a new life... Make new friends...” Frisk sniffed. 

This shocked Twila greatly. Frisk didn’t have any parents, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have any family. “Frisk...” Twila cooed comfortingly. “Don’t you... Don’t you have your brother...? He’d be upset if you left, right?” This was the straw that broke the camels back. Frisk burst into tears and flung himself into Twila’s arms. 

“I-I don’t wanna go back...” Frisk sobbed quietly. “He... He doesn’t like me very much... I heard him, t-talking on the phone... He was going to...” Frisk wailed and clung to Twila as she held him close. “I don’t want to leave!” With that, Twila made up Her mind. 

“Frisk...” Twila cooed gently, wiping away a few stray tears. “I’m not going to let him send you away...” Twila hesitated. “Now... Now, we’re going to climb that mountain and escape this place!”

Twila glared at the asphalt, her eyes shining with willpower. She  _wasn’t_ going to stand idly by and let them take Frisk away. She was determined to protect Frisk, no matter what the cost.


End file.
